Should've Been Rich
by InLoveJA
Summary: Bella had a very weird nightmare involving money, Edward isn't there to help at that moment... what is it all about? One-Shot.


_**Should've been rich**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

Of all the things that went wrong in my life. Of all the things that I could cry for. All the things I could die for. All the things I didn't want to believe. All the things that hurt. If I could get a penny for all those things, I'd be rich beyond believe by now.

My parents divorced when I was little. This itself wasn't all the worst that happened. My mom took me when she left. From then I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. I'd visit my dad in Forks every summer, though this became less frequent over the years and ended when I got older. Yes, the summers were great and no, indeed, nothing major bad happened here yet.

My mom remarried, Phil. Don't get me wrong, he also was very nice. Not exactly a dad, but good enough, he made my mom happy. No problems yet. No the problems I'd get rich from begin with feelings. Feelings I feel I shouldn't have had.

First there was the feeling that we never really were a family. Not because my parents were divorced, nor because my mom remarried, no it was because my role was completely wrong, if we were to be a family. I was supposed to be the kid, the one who was looked after and spoiled. But no, instead I was in charge of the house, made sure the bills were paid and looked after my mom.

I didn't mind, just the family feeling got lost on me. It was just one of those things that went wrong. Without knowing, I'd lost a feeling that I should've treasured. A feeling that could've prepared me for what I was yet to feel. Because when you feel family love in your childhood, you'll be better prepared for the romantic love you may find as you grow older.

There was also of course the immense lack of balance. I could find something to trip over on a flat surface, if it'd be just the air or my own feet. I'd always end up somewhere in the ER if my mom wanted me to go do something outside. Eventually she gave up to interfere me in one of her crazy plans.

These things were only minor things, though. I could never have imagined how my life would be turned upside down, when I decided to move to my dad in Forks, Washington. The things that happened to me there, those were the things that would've made me rich. Falling in love with a vampire, feeling the comforts of a family(and not even your _real_ family), being chased because you were a mere human, my disastrous 18th birthday, the 'abandonment', him almost getting killed, remains of being chased **(A/N you know.. Victoria being the remains of James…)**.

And all things that could get me rich, were involved with vampires. A lot of people would think me crazy for wanting them to stay around. They'd just wish the mythical creatures wouldn't have existed, because then they wouldn't have such misery. Then they could have just lived their lives, if vampires didn't exist, they wouldn't get hurt. But they would get hurt anyway, just in different ways. Everyone gets hurt in life, otherwise you won't be able to treasure the love.

There is no way, though, I'd want that vampires wouldn't exist, because now he loved me, now he was here. If vampires didn't exist I wouldn't have my love, I wouldn't have my sisters, brother, my parents whom I love dearest, and who give me the right place in the family. I would've had to suffer through other problems, find other people to love. There is no way I'd want that. I'll never be happy about the things that I've gone through. I'll never really appreciate it, but I don't regret my decisions either, nor will I want to change anything in my past, because that's what got me my family.

At the moment I was dreaming of these revelations. I was swimming in the endless ocean full of money. It was all for me and no matter how much I'd spent, there would never be a limit. There could never be a limit, because I was alone. An event that would count as a thing gone wrong in my life. My family wasn't there. The money kept getting back to me, but I didn't want it. I just wanted to wake up. I just wanted to see them. There was no way this could be real, I knew that, but I was getting anxious. I was panicking. Where were they?

I knew I was having a nightmare, the money was starting to pull me under, drowning me as if I was in the ocean with rough weather. Like when I want cliff diving. STUPID, I shouldn't have reminded myself of that in the middle of my already nightmare. The money started having a fire like red color. Her named sounded over and over in my head _Victoria_.

I couldn't scream, couldn't move. I started feeling hot like I was on fire, but that couldn't be, could it? If I was I shouldn't be anywhere near my family, they'll die. Things got worse and worse when all of sudden everything went silent. It was as if I really was drowning all over again. Instead of seeing Edward's face, though, I only saw black. No more colors, no more money. I felt a bit of relief, but the silence and tension was killing me. Then voices and faces started circling around me, begging for attention, all at the same time. I couldn't think.

That's when I heard one voice, a voice that didn't have a face haunting me, begging me to wake up. I knew this sweet voice, I knew I could obey, I could wake up. I started feeling calmer, knowing that's what was needed for me to wake up.

I shot up in the bed, still disorientated. I let myself fall back on the bed. I looked around, but it was dark. No doubt it was still somewhere in the middle of the night. I've been having nightmares ever since they left and they still haunted me when Edward wasn't here. They were even worse if I couldn't sleep in his room, where his scent was strongest.

I knew who was in the room with me, I knew in who's room I was. I knew. Even though I was still a _human_, I could still identify their different smells.

'Mom?' I asked, knowing she was there. I wanted her to hold me. I wanted her to comfort me. It was at times like these, I felt the need to be a child again. To know I have parents to comfort me, to show me their love as parents.

Esme, as the kind heart as she is, told me once she had always seen me as a daughter. From the moment she heard of me from Edward. This of course astounded me. How could someone feel that way, when they hadn't even met the other. Another trade of family love I had never experienced.

I noticed the air getting cooler and felt someone lying down next to me. I was still silently crying from the tension that had built up in my body from the nightmare. She held me while I cried. She comforted me, until I was capable of speaking. She got me a glass of water before she spoke for the first time since I had woken.

'Are you okay, Honey? Another nightmare?' she asked me. I simply nodded.

'What was it about?' she sounded very concerned. I didn't know what I had said in my sleep, but it must've sounded strange somewhere. I mean it was just a very, very strange nightmare all around.

'What did I say during the nightmare?' I asked first, I needed to know if I should clarify things for here. I noticed my throat was very dry, apparently my voice croaked too, because before I knew it Esme was there with another glass of water for me.

'You just mumbled something about money, too much money, my money, and well more money…' she chuckled slightly, and I couldn't help but to join in. Although I laughed rather loudly, because well that was pretty much the whole nightmare. Just the intentions from the money was what was missing. As I was thinking about I realized how absurd it really was.

After I had explained my whole nightmare to Esme I heard a lot of laughing and chuckling coming from downstairs. Apparently everyone was home and listening. Though where was Edward then?

'Edward wanted to go shopping for you, he should be back soon, honey' that explained it. Edward had been totally obsessed with getting me things lately. Heaven forbid I might be wanting something I didn't have yet…

Then I remembered Emmett. He'd just go get a huge amount of money and fill a swimming pool for me.

'You better watch it Emmett, I don't want to find a swimming pool full of cash somewhere with my name on it' I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

With that comment everything went silent, had I said something wrong? Was it impossible for them to do? Had they gone broke? Would they leave again? This can't be happening, why aren't they laughing? I thought it'd be something typically Emmett. Sensing my distress Esme pulled me closer and counted down from five softly.

After exactly five seconds I heard someone outside the door. I had a very good idea of who that was and what he was going to do. Just before I could voice my concern and warn him, Emmett busted through the door showering me in all the cash he could find in the house. This however was the worst he could've done. My nightmare came rushing back to me. Things went black, all my eyes could focus on was the cash.

'Carlisle?'

I heard voices talking somewhere far off, reminding me of the blackness of my nightmare. I blacked out when I felt a cool hand pressing against my forehead and I knew I was safe.

'She'll wake up soon, don't worry'

_Alice_. Yup, that was Alice talking. I felt a pair of cool arms around me. Breaths tickling at my neck. Someone was laying beside me. I knew who this was. The one that I loved. The one that kept the nightmares at bay. The one that would do anything for me. And he was once again here with me. Keeping me safe from my nightly terrors.

I took a deep breath, remembering his delicious smell. I took a minute, trying to remember everything about him in my head. His gorgeous golden eyes. The ones where I could drown in, get lost in. I could see straight through them, seeing his soul. I knew in my soul they he had one to. I just knew it. He had to. His killer body that always made me restless, especially when I could see it without clothes. It was no secret I'd practically drooled all over him if he wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason. Then of course there was his hair. The best hair ever! I got weave my fingers through it, that felt so good.

My mind tried it's best to come up with a somewhat decent image if my Edward, but I knew my imagination could never win it from reality.

I felt his arms holding me tighter, he whispered in my ear.

'Time for breakfast, love'

I shot up, and clutched my throat with my hands, eyes wide. I didn't know what happened, he sounded so… scary, I guess. It was like that time he had stayed at night. In the rocking chair. Though this time I wasn't really paying attention, nor was I really joking. Of course every one of them caught onto that and immediately stopped laughing. Edward held me tighter, saying it was only meant for me, the _human_.

It seems the nightmare had had a lot of effect on me. Everyone went downstairs so I could get dressed. I wasn't really feeling like dressing fully. I heard Alice laugh from downstairs, she had seen my option to dress myself in and apparently was accepting it.

'You're not going to force me in something else, Alice?' I asked in a little disbelief.

She just laughed some more. Well, I took that as an agreement to my choice for todays outfit. At least I wouldn't be leaving the house in that. I went straight to Edwards room. Looking through his dresser I found nothing appropriate. Then I heard a lot of crashes from downstairs and a knock on the door. I opened the door and I saw a puddle on the floor, a shirt. I picked it up and immediately smelled it was Edwards. Alice had apparently chosen to get Edward out of his current, well not so current anymore, shirt. She knew what I was looking for. I would thank her later. I got dressed in his shirt and went downstairs. The smell of breakfast present.

When I entered the kitchen everyone was there, doing something. Some were preparing my breakfast, others were reading. It really was the funniest thing to see what happened when I walked in. everyone looked up at me at a different moment. When they did their jaws dropped. It took about 7 seconds until they were all staring at me jaws dropped. I glanced over myself once, maybe I wasn't wearing any underwear.. no such thing. I went to each one of them and picked their jaws up from the floor. I should've taken a picture, really.

'Is that why you robbed me of my shirt, Alice?'

'Yup, I knew she wanted to where a shirt of yours and when she didn't pick one from your dresser, I figured she wanted a worn one.'

He gave me quite a strange look.

'Do I have to explain?' I asked exasperated. Honestly, they knew why I always wanted to sleep in Edwards room. They should be able to figure it out. Comprehension dawned in on everyone and they went back to what they were doing. Edward however came over to me and pulled me close. It felt so good to be in his arms. He looked in my eyes and I knew he felt like he could see my soul in them like I could he his soul in his.

'I love you' he whispered in my ear.

'I love you, to'

He leaned in and placed the sweetest of all kisses on my lips. We were broken apart by Emmett, of course. Though I guess it wasn't too bad, seeing I needed my breakfast. I ate my breakfast and spent the rest of the day at the Cullen's mansion. In Edwards arms. My nightmare all but forgotten. Well not really, just the fright. Just before I went to sleep that night, happy and safe in Edwards arms, I whispered just what I had learned from my thoughts and nightmare.

'I should've been rich…'

**A/N – Okay, so I hope you liked it ;) I wanted to try some writing again and well this is what happened, really. I think I should stick with one-shots every once in a while. I'm not very good at staying on one train of thoughts for long, lol. Please review.. tell me what you think? **


End file.
